


ilomilo

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Inside, Dark!Xavier, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forest Sex, Ghost!Xavier, In the Beginning, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: The year is 2014. You’ve arrived at Camp Redwood as one of the counselors, ready to relax and enjoy yourself for the summer. But as the days go by you begin to notice a handsome man no one else can see watching you. Maybe there’s some truth to those rumors you’ve heard about the camp after all….





	ilomilo

You let out a breath you hadn’t known you had been holding as your foot hit the hard dirt.

The bus ride had been a long and tedious one, and you wanted nothing more than to lie down in the nearest cabin and take a long nap.

The kids nearly toppled you over as they ran past, excited and ready to explore the camp.

“Hey, be careful!” You shouted, as one of your fellow counselors, Mandy, mumbled, “I’ve got it,” and ran off to keep up with the kids, making sure they were supervised.

A couple of other counselors went off to join her, and the rest of you guys went off to find the counselor cabins and unpack.

Tripping over one of the wooden stairs, you cursed, preparing for the inevitable sting of scraping your hands and knees on the concrete. But it never came. You gasped as an invisible force pulled you back, so you landed on your ass instead.

Everyone turned to look at you, and you awkwardly laughed, getting to your feet. “Clumsy me.”

You wondered to yourself what the hell that was but brushed it off as one of the counselors behind you catching you.

The cabins were old and musty smelling, clearly not having been renovated for years. You wrinkled your nose in disgust as you chose one of the bottom bunks to sleep in.

Everyone began to unpack, and after that was done, you decided to take that long-desired nap you had been thinking of earlier.

It was around 9:00 pm when you woke up, and you blinked your eyes, confused at where you were at first, before remembering you had arrived at the camp earlier.

You rubbed your eyes, thinking about your dream. It was the weirdest thing ever, full of unknown faces and violence.

You almost laughed when you remembered what the so-called killer’s name was. Mr. Jingles? Maybe you needed to lay off the weed.

Sitting up and stretching, you walked around the cabin, looking for a fellow camp counselor to talk to.

Huh. No one.

Guess they must’ve been around the campfire or something, celebrating after a long day.

Grabbing a jacket, you opened the door to the cabin, set out to find everyone.

Walking down one of the many paths and following the signs to where the campfire was located, you stopped as you heard a branch break.

“Probably a squirrel or something,” you mumbled to yourself, wrapping yourself up tighter in the jacket.

This time you thought you heard a slight chuckle, and your head whipped around in the direction you thought you heard it.

Shaking your head, you started to walk faster to the campfire, sighing in relief when finally reached it without incident.

“Hey, Y/N! Have a good nap?” Mandy asked, the others chuckling.

“Yeah, actually I did.” You replied, sitting down next to one of the male counselors, and grabbing a smore to toast over the fire.

The hours passed, and eventually you all said goodnight, walking off to your respective cabins.

You were bunking with a girl named Lola, and while she seemed nice, you didn’t see yourself becoming friends with her.

Lola bid you goodnight, and climbed into the top bunk, and you laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as your mind raced. You were hardly tired, still well-rested from your nap, and you eventually got up with a groan as you grabbed a towel, figuring it was better to take a shower now while you had nothing to do than in the morning.

The girl’s showers were fairly close to your cabin, so you didn’t feel the need to rush.

Turning on the hot water, you sighed as you began stripping until you were fully naked. You stood beneath the faucet, arms wrapped around yourself, comforted by the hot embrace of the shower.

Biting your lip, your hands traveled down your stomach to your clit, moaning as you started rubbing yourself.

It had been too long since you had last done this, pretending you were satisfied with the mediocre hookups of late. At the end of the day, no one knew your body better than yourself.

A fact evidenced by your oncoming climax. Slipping one finger into yourself, you imagined a set of seductive blue eyes looking down on you.

You imagined a hand reaching down to grip your ass, teeth biting your ear gently.

It felt all too real at this point, like it wasn’t even a fantasy anymore, and it wasn’t long before you came with a loud cry.

You opened your eyes, completely alone, but one name circling inside your head, confused at where it had come from.

Xavier.

It was about a week later and you were lying on the docks, clad in only your white bikini set.

It had been a long day full of glue gun accidents and mosquito bites, and you were glad to have gotten a 3-hour break, one of the counselors taking your place for the time being.

You felt your eyes flutter open, eyes straining against the sun as you woke up from your brief catnap.

Reaching over to grab your romance novel, your eyebrows furrowed as you noticed a man standing at the outer edge of the forest near you.

He was dressed in tight white shorts, and a purple tank top, a cross earring glinting against the sunlight on one of his ears. His hair was bleached, and even from this far, you could tell he was quite handsome.

He noticed your stare, and smiled at you, before turning his back and walking into the forest.

“What the fuck was that,” you wondered to yourself. You figured it was just another counselor you hadn’t talked with much checking up on you on your break. There were a lot of you guys, you wouldn’t be surprised if that ended up being the case.

Shrugging it off, you began reading your book, ignoring the niggling feeling in your gut that something was very, very wrong.

You swore your mind was playing tricks on you.

That man you had seen on the docks that day had been following you everywhere, it seemed.

You would see him standing by a tree out one of the windows, as you lectured the kids on how to properly use the stapler. Then, the next day, you saw him again, talking to a blonde you had also never seen before in the kitchens while getting a snack.

This was starting to get weird. Your previous theory of him being a fellow counselor made no sense now, as you had never seen him in any of the counselor meetings before or hanging out with you guys.

“Hey, uh, Lola?”

Lola looked a bit annoyed as she reached up to take out her earbuds, but asked, “Yes?”

“Have you ever-um-seen a guy standing around the camp before? About 6’ foot, bleached blonde hair, has an earring. Super-hot. Or a blonde girl.”

Lola looked confused as all hell, “Uh, no, can’t say that I have, Y/N.”

You nodded, planning to ask someone else later, “Oh.”

2 days passed since you had asked Lola, and it seemed no one had seen the guy or the girl around before.

You were talking to one of the counselors, Ricky, you thought his name was, about it when out of the corner of your eye, you saw him. Again.

He was leaning against a tree, a smirk on his face as he ogled you from head to toe.

You excused yourself from Ricky, who hadn’t seen the guy either, no surprise there, to walk over to where the guy was.

Looking back to make sure no one was watching as you left your station, you turned back baffled to see that the guy had vanished before you could get to him. What the fuck?

It was before dinnertime, and you were by your favorite place in the camp, the docks. Once again, you were sunning yourself, eyes closed in relaxation.

“Hi there,” a deep, raspy voice crooned in your ear.

You whipped around to see the guy, gorgeous as ever, smirking down at you.

“You- “You murmured, confused at his appearance. “You’re the one who’s been following me!”

“Yeah, uh, sorry about that,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re just so goddamned beautiful.”

Your mouth dropped open at his boldness. You admit, the situation was kind of creepy, but when a guy as hot as him was flirting with you, you didn’t really end up caring in the moment.

You swallowed hard and turned around to hand him your sunscreen. “Mind slathering me up?”

“Oh baby, don’t mind if I do,” His sun screened hands began to work at your shoulders, and down your back, and you resisted the urge to moan. His hands felt SO good.

“So,” You said, looking over your shoulder coyly. “What’s your name?”

“Xavier.”

“Xavier,” You repeated, tasting it on your tongue, reminded suddenly of the shower incident.

“And what’s your name?”

He sounded like he already knew somehow, but you answered anyways, “Y/N.”

“I like it. It suits you.”

He finished lathering you in sunscreen and you almost groaned at the loss of his hands on your body. He started to walk away off into the woods, and you shouted, “Wait! Are you a counselor here?”

He turned around to wink at you, “Next time.”

“Next time,” wasn’t coming as quick as you’d hoped. You were starting to get antsy, wanting to know more about the strange, but attractive man.

Your fellow counselors noticed your mood, and Mandy nudged you lightly from where you were helping one of the kids make a bracelet, “Hey, you okay?”

You nodded, reaching a hand up to your head in mock-pain, “Yeah, my head just hurts. I think I need to lie down for a bit, if that’s okay?”

Mandy nodded sympathetically, “Yeah, of course. I got this, just go rest your head for a while.”

You thanked her and walked to your cabin, sighing in relief as you flopped down on your bed.

You had been feeling on edge as of late, mind racing with thoughts of the mysterious man, and who he was. Maybe you just needed to relax.

You peeped your head up, noting that Lola wasn’t here, probably with the canoers today. You knew they would be teaching the kids until 4. It was only 1.

Biting your lip in contemplation, you slipped a hand under your sport shorts, already slick from thoughts of Xavier all day.

You moaned, reaching in your cabinet for your favorite vibrator. Turning it on, and placing it directly against your clit, you whimpered.

You shut your eyes tightly, thinking of those strong, big hands on your skin from the other day. You imagined those fingers slipping inside you, slipping your own inside your slick cunt.

Rubbing your vibrator harder against yourself, and two fingers inside of yourself, it wasn’t long before you came, eyes still shut.

“Xavier!” You yelled out, whimpering as you withdrew your fingers from yourself.

Eyes opening you reached over to put your vibrator back in it’s cabinet, gasping as you came face to face with the object of your desires, granted, outside the window.

He merely smirked at you, before walking away, a bulge visible through his shorts.

Fuck.

It was a couple of days later, and you were still trying to live down your embarrassment about being caught masturbating by Xavier.

It was mid after noonish, and everyone was outside for lunch break.

You were sitting, eating your sandwich when you saw that familiar blonde hair at the corner of your eye.

You looked up to see him looming over you, smirking smugly.

“Take a walk with me?”

You nodded and smiled, feeling your heart start racing.

No one seemed to notice as you stood up, taking his outstretched hand, and following him into the woods.

After making it quite a ways from the rest of the campers, you smiled innocently at him.

“Soo, what did you want to talk about?”

He snorted and rubbed your hand between his thumbs. “Just about how you’re a naughty little slut, apparently.”

You choked on the air, feeling your face turn red. 

“What, you thought I wasn’t gonna mention it? Mmm, but you did make me hard, moaning my name like that when you came. Fuck, sweetie, you have no idea what you do to me.”

You gasped at his vulgar words, feeling yourself get wet immediately.

“Tell me Y/N. Tell me what you’ve wanted the moment you saw me.”

You moaned, kissing him deeply for the first time. “You. I want you Xavier.”

Xavier smirked, and gripped the back of your head possessively. “The feeling is mutual, sweetheart.”

You groaned as he pushed you up against the nearest tree and began grinding against you. Xavier grabbed a thigh and you both dry humped against each other, groaning as you felt his clothed cock against your soaked core.

“Fuck,” Xavier groaned, as he reached down to slip a finger into you. “Still as tight as I remember.”

You were slightly confused at this, you guys hadn’t fucked before, but you shrugged off the strange comment, too caught up in the pleasure to care.

You threw your head back as he found your g-spot quickly, pounding his fingers against it deliciously.

“Oh! Oh, fuck,” You yelled, tightening your leg from where it was wrapped around his waist.

“That’s it sweetheart, scream for me,” He grunted against your neck.

Right before you reached your orgasm, he pulled his fingers out of you, and you pouted like a brat.

He chuckled, and began unbuckling his belt, “Something tells me you’ll love this even more.”

He pulled out his cock, and your mouth watered in anticipation.

Xavier pushed you so that you were on your hands and knees on the rough leave-ridden soil. You groaned as he pushed his cock against your wet folds.

“Please,”

“Please, what?”

You blushed, and moaned, “Please fuck me, Xavier.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

You saw stars as he began to fuck you roughly, hands gripping fistfuls of the soil beneath you.

He grabbed your waist, pushing into you to the hilt, pounding in and out at a rapid pace.

“Fuck! So tight! Jesus…”

You whimpered, so turned on you couldn’t think straight. You hung your head low as you let him abuse your wet pussy from behind.

“Xavier, Xavier, I think I’m gonna cum!” You moaned wantonly.

“Yeah, cum for me. Cum for me now, Y/N.” His voice commanded you.

You came hard with a loud, strangled cry, slumping over when you were done.

Xavier pumped into a few more times, hips knocking against your ass, before he came inside.

His cum felt amazing inside you, warming and coating your insides.

Pulling out, Xavier shuddered, and helped you up from where you were still slumped over on the ground.

You shakily fell into his arms, and he chuckled, “That good, huh?”

You murmured contently, burrowing yourself into his sweet-smelling neck.

Stroking your back adoringly, he whispered in your ear, “God, you’re the best pussy I’ve ever had. And I’ve had a lot.”

You sighed and removed yourself from his arms with a sigh. “We should probably head back before they realize we left.”

Xavier chuckled and kissed you on your forehead, hands stroking your face. “Oh cupcake, I don’t have to worry. That’s all you.”

“Huh?”

Xavier smirked, “I’m not a counselor. Well, not anymore, anyways.”

Wait, what?


End file.
